My Past is Painfull, you know?
by You Kurama SN
Summary: Walaupun kau menyakitiku aku tak apa .. Tapi, bahkan alampun tahu betapa aku mencintaimu. Karma is Looking for You. SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: kali ini T .. tapi akan menjadi M

Pair : SasufemNaru slight GaafemNaru, GaaSaku

GaafemNaru disini lebih ditekankan saat Naruto bercerita flashback, intinya Gaara itu masa lalunya sementara Sasuke masa kini (?). Ini ceritanya kisah nyata lo .. yang flashback maksudnya, kalo dalam kisah nyata, sampai saat ini si cewek belum nemuin "Sasuke"nya.

Rada-rada ngebash Gaara ama Sakura .. tapi bukan bermaksud kayak gitu .. oke? Setiap cerita pasti mempunyai tokoh yang kurang baik, kalo baik semua mah dongeng -_-.

Saaa ... Enjoy the Story ..

**My Past is Painfull, you know?**

Naruto Uzumaki merupakan anak nomor empat dari lima bersaudara, Tousan Naruto merupakan seorang politisi bernama Minato Uzumaki, sementara sang Kaasan adalah seorang guru bernama Kushina Uzumaki. Saudara-saudara Naruto terdiri dari empat kakak dan satu adik, kakak pertama Naruto bernama Kyuubi, Deidara, Ino, dan adik Naruto Karin. Sang kakak pertama, Kyuubi Uzumaki merupakan seorang developer perumahan yang sukses. Deidara, kakak kedua Naruto menghilang entah kemana bersama sang suami, Sasori. Kakak ketiga Naruto, Ino Uzumaki menikah dengan seorang polisi bernama Shimura Sai dan dikaruniai seorang putri cantik yang diberi nama Yuki. Adik Naruto masih seorang pelajar SMA kelas 1 yang bernama Karin Uzumaki.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju sebuah restoran yang ada di lantai tiga mall konoha. Hari ini sang Nyonya Uchiha itu ada janji bertemu dengan seorang penulis yang sedang dalam proses membuat biografi dirinya.

Mata biru Naruto menatap sekeliling restoran sampai akhirnya Naruto melihat wanita berambut indigo yang bernama Hinata.

"Hinata!" seru Naruto sambil melambai riang, gadis indigo yang bernama Hinata itupun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Naruto-san .." Hinata langsung berdiri dari duduknya dengan gugup saat Naruto sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Gomen ne ... tadi jalanan macet sekali" Naruto langsung duduk di ikuti oleh Hinata, posisi mereka sekarang berhadapan.

"Ti .. Tidak apa-apa Naruto-san .." Hinata menunduk malu, kedua pipi putihnya merona merah saat harus berhadapan dengan sosok pebisnis idolanya.

"Nah ... kau mau tau ceritaku dari mana Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto lembut, bagaimanapun juga Hinata adalah adik Neji, sahabatnya.

"Um ... ano .. itu terserah Naruto-san saja, nanti aku tinggal menambah-nambah agar lebih menarik" jawab Hinata seraya mengeluarkan alat perekam mini dari dalam tas guccinya.

"Apa nanti kau akan menunjukkannya padaku terlebih dahulu? Aku hanya tidak ingin ada gosip" kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja .. anda yang menentukan buku itu siap terbit atau tidak, Naruto-san" sahut Hinata dengan wajah serius, Naruto hanya tertawa pelan melihat wajah serius Hinata.

"Baiklah ... mari kita mulai ... "

==(-_-)==

Muhehehehe ... saya tau fanfic LOVE saya belum kelar ... tapi karena dorongan dari seseorang yang memaksa saya untuk mempost fic ini, akhirnya saya post .. gimana menurut readers? Layak lanjut atau tidak? Chapter 2 sudah siap post .. tapi tentu harus melihat respon minna semua ..

Salam sayang

YOU K


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Abang Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasufemNaru slight GaafemNaru, GaaSaku

A little bit SuiNaru for this chap.

Warning: Alur cerita rada cepat, TYPOS, banyak kata-kata kasar dan tindakan mencengangkan.

GaafemNaru disini lebih ditekankan saat Naruto bercerita flashback, intinya Gaara itu masa lalunya sementara Sasuke masa kini (?). Ini ceritanya kisah nyata lo .. yang flashback maksudnya.

Kalo dalam kisah nyata, sampai saat ini si cewek belum nemuin "Sasuke"nya.

Rada-rada ngebash Gaara ama Sakura .. tapi bukan bermaksud kayak gitu .. oke? Setiap cerita pasti mempunyai tokoh yang kurang baik, kalo baik semua mah dongeng -_-.

Saaa ... Enjoy the Story ..

**My Past is Painfull, you know?**

Chapter 2

_**Flashback mode : **_**ON**

Naruto menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin dengan senang, hari ini dia akan menjadi siswi SMA Konoha. Setelah memastikan tidak ada atribut seragam yang tertinggal, Naruto segera berpamitan pada Kushina dan Minato yang sedang duduk di ruang santai.

"Kaasan, Tousan .. Naru berangkat dulu" Seru Naruto sambil berlari setelah mengecup pipi Kaasan dan Tousannya secara kilat.

Minato dan Kushina hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah anak gadisnya yang sangat bersemangat itu.

_~~Line breaker~~_

**Skip no Jutsu mode ON**

Rutinitas Naruto selama SMA selayaknya remaja normal lainnya, sampai akhirnya pada saat kelas dua SMA Naruto berkenalan dan menjalin kasih dengan seorang pria yang bernama Suigetsu.

Pada awalnya hubungan Naruto dan Suigetsu selayaknya remaja normal pada umumnya, mereka berkencan, dan saling menjaga satu sama lain.

Samapai akhirnya, pada suatu saat Suigetsu yang cemburu buta melihat Naruto yang diantar pulang oleh temannya memperkosa Naruto. Naruto yang masih syok hanya bisa menangis dan menjerit menerima perlakuan sang mantan kekasih. Sementara seolah dibutakan oleh nafsu, Suigetsu terus mengeluarkan spermanya memenuhi rahim Naruto.

**Skip no Jutsu mode OFF**

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Perlahan air mata menetes dari mata indah Naruto. Setelah puas menangis, Naruto mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

Naruto meringis pelan merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sangat sakit, dengan perlahan Naruto mencoba berdiri dan memunguti pakaiannya. Mata biru Naruto menatap sendu ke arah Suigetsu yang masih dalam posisi tertidur diranjang.

"Sayonara .. Sui .."

**Kediaman Uzumaki**

Minato berkali-kali menatap cemas ke arah jam dinding, sesekali mulutnya berkomat-kamit memohon doa pada Kami-sama agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada putrinya.

Mata biru Minato langsung berbinar cerah saat melihat Naruto berjalan memasuki halaman rumah secara perlahan.

"Naru!" teriak Minato keras, tatapan berbinar Minato langsung hilang dan berganti cemas saat melihat Naruto jatuh tersungkur di halaman kediaman mereka.

Teriakan Minato yang tergolong keras, sukses membangunkan Kyuubi dan Kushina, dengan tergopoh-gopoh kedua wanita Uzumaki itu berlari ke arah teriakan Minato.

Kyuubi menutup mulutnya saat melihat kondisi Naruto yang menyedihkan, bekas kissmark terlihat jelas karena seragam Naruto yang sudah terkoyak dibeberapa tempat.

Kushina segera menolong menghampiri Minato, yang sedang berdiri di samping sofa tempat Minato membaringkan Naruto. Melihat kondisi putrinya yang menyedihkan, Kushina melepaskan lapisan terluar kimono tidurnya dan menyelimuti tubuh menyedihkan Naruto.

Keheningan diantara keluarga Uzumaki itu terpecah ketika terdengar erangan Naruto, Kyuubi langsung menghampiri sang adik yang sedang mengerjapkan matanya pelan.

"Naru .. " panggil Kyuubi lembut, tangannya mengelus rambut kuning Naruto yang lepek. Sesekali hidung sensitif Kyuubi mencium aroma khas orang yang telah bercinta dari tubuh adiknya.

Naruto yang langsung tersadar begitu mendengar panggilan Kyuubi tampak panik, berkali-kali mata birunya menatap panik ke arah orang tuanya.

Kushina yang menyadari kekhawatiran sang putri langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Naruto dalam pelukan hangatnya, "Kami menyayangimu, Naru .. " bisik Kushina lembut.

Mendengar bisikan lembut Kushina, tangis yang sejak tadi ditahan Naruto langsung pecah. Naruto menjerit keras menyuarakan keputusasaannya, sementara Kushina tetapp setia mengelus punggung rapuh Naruto.

Minato ikut menangis dalam diam mendengar jeritan putus asa dari putrinya, tanpa Naruto perlu ceritapun Minato sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada putrinya. Pada saat itu, Minato pertama kalinya merasakan bahwa dirinya adalah Ayah yang tidak berguna.

Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya erat melihat orangtua dan adiknya yang sedang menangis, tanpa banyak bicara Kyuubi langsung menuju telpon rumah yang terletak tak jauh darinya dan langsung menghubungi kepala sekolah Naruto untuk mengabarkan bahwa adiknya tidak akan melanjutkan sekolahnya.

_**Flashback mode : **_**OFF**

Hinata menatap tak percaya ke arah Naruto, cerita yang keluar dari bibir Naruto sangat berbeda jauh dari apa yang dia bayangkan selama ini.

Naruto hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi tidak percaya yang ditunjukkan Hinata, "Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata yang baru sadar dari ketidakpercayaannya hanya tersenyum canggung ke arah Naruto, "Ha .. habis, selama ini kupikir hidup Naruto-san sangat sempurna" jawab Hinata pelan.

Naruto hanya nyengir mendengar jawaban jujur Hinata, "Ceritaku masih panjang Hinata .. apa kau masih sanggup?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja Naruto-san!" jawab Hinata tegas dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk mendengar cerita Naruto.

_**Flashback mode : **_**ON**

Naruto yang masih dalam masa pemulihan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya dengan cara home schooling, selama ini Naruto menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya tentang siapa yang telah memperkosanya.

Naruto menatap gembira pantulan dirinya di cermin, perutnya yang dulu rata dan six pack sekarang tampak menggembung. Naruto mengelus perlahan perut yang berisi janin tidak bersalah itu.

"Ne .. Baby-chan .. Kaacan pasti akan melindungimu" kata naruto sambil tersenyum lembut, keluarga Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan keadaan Naruto yang sedang hamil. Bahkan Minato dan Kushina selalu menemani Naruto ketika sedang memperiksakan kandungannya.

Kyuubi sudah kembali ke Suna, pekerjaan dan adiknya Karin yang bersekolah di Suna sudah menunggunya. Walaupun berat bagi Kyuubi meninggalkan Naruto, tapi Kyuubi tetap harus bertanggung jawab atas bisnis dan adik bungsunya.

Sedangkan Naruto melanjutkan kuliahnya di Konoha, mengambil jurusan yang sekiranya tidak terlalu membuatnya capek. Naruto sangat menyayangi bayi yang ada di kandungannya, walaupun teman-teman di kampus selalu mencemooh Naruto yang hamil tanpa suami Naruto tetap tidak perduli.

Bagi Naruto, selama Naruto tidak pernah meminta makan pada teman-temannya Naruto tak perlu mendengarkan mereka. Toh sebenarnya teman-temannya sama saja, bersembunyi di balik kata-kata sok bijaknya tapi juga melakukan free sex.

"Munafik!" desis Naruto pelan saat melihat salah seorang temannya yang bernama Tayuya sedang berciuman dengan Juugo, kekasihnya di ruang kelas yang kosong. Bahkan tangan Juugo sudah menyusup ke balik kemeja dan celana jeans milik Tayuya.

Tayuya adalah salah seorang yang selalu menghujat Naruto, selalu mengompori teman-temannya agar membenci Naruto. Dan sekarang lihat, orang yang selalu sok suci itu juga melakukan hal yang katanya menjijikkan itu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pulang. Tapi saat di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba naruto merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam diperutnya. Naruto jatuh terduduk, suasana kampus yang sudah sepi membuat Naruto panik.

Pada saat kesadaran Naruto yang semakin menjauh, sebuah kendaraan melaju cepat ke arah Naruto, membuat tubuh kecil Naruto terpental jauh. Sementara seseorang yang mengemudikan mobil itu terbelalak kaget.

Gaara, sang pengemudi mobil yang menabrak Naruto langsung turun dan mengecek keadaan naruto. Mata jadenya membelalak kaget melihat genangan darah yang berasal dari selangkangan Naruto.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Gaara langsung membopong Naruto masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju Rumah Sakit.

_**Flashback mode : **_**OFF**

"Ehhhhh ... Gaara itu, maksud anda Sabaku no Gaara?" tanya Hinata histeris.

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi lucu Hinata, "Tentu saja itu Gaara yang ku maksud" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

"Gaara yang merupakan Mechanical Enginering terkenal itu? Suami dari Sakura?!" seru Hunata makin heboh.

Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat ke arah Hinata, sebenarnya masa lalunya dengan Gaara merupakan bagian yang paling berat untu Naruto ceritakan. Selain karena sang Sabaku sudah menyakiti hatinya, Naruto juga takut persepsi orang-orang akan berubah jelek pada Sasuke yang notabene merupakan suami Naruto.

Tapi, setelah Sasuke sendiri yang meminta Naruto untuk menceritakan masa lalunya secara gamblang, Naruto membulatkan tekatnya untuk tidak akan menutupi segala kenyataan yang terjadi di hidupnya.

Selain itu, dengan menceritakan masa lalunya Naruto merasa akan terbebas dari perasaan tak berguna yang selama ini selalu menggelayuti dadanya.

"Ruto .. Naruto-san" panggilan Hinata sukses membuat lamunan Naruto terputus.

Menggaruk kepalanya canggung, Naruto hanya bisa nyengir lebar ke arah Hinata.

Hinata balas tersenyum sambil melihat jam yang ada dipergelangan tangannya, "Wah .. sudah jam segini, apa kita bisa melanjutkannya besok naruto-san?" tanya Hinata sopan.

Naruto ikut melihat jamnya dan mendesah pelan saat jam tangannya menunjuk ke arah jam tujuh malam. "Baiklah Hinata-chan, lagipula sebentar lagi Sasuke akan menjemputku" jawab Naruto sambil berdiri dan menyalami Hinata yang sudah berdiri terlebih dulu.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Naruto-san" pamit Hinata kemudian langsung berlari ke arah pemuda berambut coklat diikat tinggi seperti nanas yang sudah menunggunya sambil memasang raut bosan.

Naruto mengambil sebuah novel yang ada di tasnya dan mulai membaca untuk membunuh waktu sambil menunggu Sasuke menjemputnya.

Raut wajah Naruto yang awalnya datar berubah menjadi terkejut saat sebuah tangan alabaster memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Keterkejutan Naruto menghilang saat mendengar suara bariton milik sang suami, "Sudah siap pulang Naru?" tanya Sasuke pelan, Sasuke menyenderkan dagunya diperpotongan leher Naruto.

"Tentu Teme .. aku capek ... " Naruto merajuk manja sambil memasang tampang capek yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, mengecup puncak kepala Naruto pelan dan berdiri. Naruto ikut berdiri dan langsung menggelayut di lengan Sasuke menuju parkiran Restoran.

"Ayo kita pulang" kata Sasuke lembut pada sang istri.


End file.
